A Dragon's Day
by Bl00dstain3d
Summary: A heroine is in trouble and it is up to her dragon to save her. Obviously DragonFable
1. Meet Shadow and Satsuki

AN: Hi! I'm back! You know the drill R&R. I don't own Dragomfable, or Artix Entertainment. I do own Shadow Priestess(9177041) and Satsuki (A very pretty black and red white eyed light dragon).

* * *

The ground rumbled underneath my feet. Satsuki looked around trying to place the noise.

I should probably introduce myself. I am Shadow Priestess, AKA Shadow, a Mage. Satsuki is my dragon.

The ground gave way sending us into an abandoned mine, causing Satsuki to whine and causing me to lose consciousness.

Some time later, (Cysero has yet to invent watches) I awoke, feeling scales on my cheek and my Dragon Amulet digging into my chest. I sat up, causing Satsuki to squeak.

"Ow." He squeaked, snuggling into my arm. I stroked his head.

"You okay?"

"I will be." He said.

I stood up only to collapse. I'd twisted my ankle in the fall. I struggled up again.

"Are you alright?"

"No." I said, tears springing to my eyes from the pain. We were lost, and now trapped.

Satsuki leaned his head on my arm.

"I'll rest for a minute then we'll leave." I said. I was examining the walls to see if Satsuki's adult form would cause damage to him or save us. The walls were still rich with ore, so that was out, but the ceiling was cracked, we'd have to leave soon. I'm a clairvoyant, I can sense certain events, a side effect of being around Satsuki for so long. There was a crash nearby and Satsuki cowered into my side. Maybe I should clarify something. Satsuki is not a coward. He's blind, so loud noises and unfamiliar voices make him uneasy. However he is an excellent companion and a superb fighter. I saw two glowing lights, not close enough to be eyes. I struggled to my feet, leaning on my staff. Two men appeared in my felid of vision.

"How did you get down here!?"

I pointed up.

"Fell."

"What's your name, girly?"

"Shadow Priestess."

"The Shadow Priestess? The hero of the wars?"

"The one and only." I shrugged. I didn't like where this was going.

One kicked my staff, knocking me to the floor. The other tied my hands.

Satsuki sat trembling against the wall.


	2. Satsuki all alone

AN: Hi! I'm back! You know the drill R&R. I don't own Dragonfable, or Artix Entertainment. I do own Shadow Priestess(9177041) and Satsuki (A very pretty black and red white eyed light dragon).

* * *

Satsuki's POV

* * *

I sat trembling against the wall. I didn't like the sound or smell of the men who attacked Shadow. I could hear them drag her away. I took off in the direction of their noise. I could hear Shadow muttering in Dragonish, it seemed to be a spell. Was that the word for sight? Suddenly I could see blurred outlines ahead of me. Apparently she hadn't the strength to use the complete spell, but she had given me enough sight to help her. I could see her, not that I knew what Shadow looked like, although I do now, she has a very distinct, pretty scent, like applewood smoke and lilies. She looked at me.

"Go get help." She whispered, in Dragonish, before passing out.

The hole we fell through was still open, so I headed for it.

In Falconreach, Ash was the first to notice the little dragon collapsed by the inn.

I woke up in a cozy nest. But I knew instantly that it was not my nest at the foot of Shadow's bed.

"What is he doing here without her?"

"I don't know! I found him next to the inn!"

"If he's here where is Shadow?"

"We could ask him."

"None of us can understand him."

"I can."

Lady Celestia walked into the room.

"What happened to Shadow?"

I told her and she told everyone else.

"She's a hero. She can take care of herself." Konan said, bitterly.

I took flight and dive-bombed the boy.

"HEY!"

"It looks like he understands English."

"She's helped us. All of us. More than once. We owe her."

"I don't." Konan said.

I really hate hearing people talk badly about Shadow.


	3. A much needed bio Not a true chapter

AN: A bio of Shadow and Satsukei since I forgot.

* * *

-Shadow-

Name: Shadow Priestess

Age: 18

Height: 6 ft

Weight: 119lbs

Class: Mage

Armor color: Base white Trim yellow

Prefered Weapon: Mooncalling Staff

Prefered Trinket: Becon of Hope

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Other: Good friends with Artix and Ash. She also has a complex relationship with Warlic, she sees him as a father figure.

-Satsuki-

Name: Satsuki

Element: Light

Color: Red and Black

Eyes: White (Blind)

Other: Distinguishes people by their scent, but due to Shadow's spell can now see, although very blurry and faint.


	4. Shadow in the dark

AN: Hi! I'm back! You know the drill R&R. I don't own Dragonfable, or Artix Entertainment. I do own Shadow Priestess(9177041) and Satsuki (A very pretty black and red white eyed light dragon).

And for sake of this story; Warlic is alive. He came back from the dead. *Pick a necromancer I don't care which one*

* * *

Satsuki's POV

* * *

"Someone needs to go with Satsuki to find Shadow..." Ash mused. I could tell his line of thinking instantly. Become a Knight by rescuing a hero.

"How about we all go?"

"No, that is too many people."

"Satsuki can pick two!"

Everyone but Konan agreed.

I looked at each person.

Cysero, Warlic, Ash, Artix, Twilly, and Konan...

Warlic and Konan.

* * *

Shadow's POV

* * *

I woke up, dazed, confused, and very angry. I had a feeling this was just a random attack to start a war; but had no concrete proof. My dragon amulet was still around my neck, thankfully, and my pack was nearby. My staff was nowhere to be found, which is a shame because I really liked that staff. I tried to stand but my ankle gave out again. I took stock of my surroundings. A prison cell...dank, dirty and OMG! WAS THAT A RAT?!

Normally I wouldn't be scared of such a creature, but the room, if you could call it that was dark, and I had no weapon or means of movement. I began to panic...until I realized it. I'm a hero, I shouldn't be panicking.

The door to my cell opens and a man walks in. He had a club.

Everything went dark.

* * *

Satsuki's POV

* * *

Konan is annoying.

Konan is loud.

Konan needs to shut up.

"OW! STUPID ANKLE BITER!*"

Warlic turned away to hide his smile.

He has a nice smile, even though he never uses it unless Shadow is around.

When we stop for the night we are close to where Shadow and I fell, and I have no way of knowing where she was taken from here...

* * *

Shadow's POV

* * *

I came to...again...to darkness.

* * *

AN: Okay a few things.

An ankle biter is a small dog, usually of the Toy class. Satsuki is about this size, considering that only I can make him grow up.

Also THIS IS NOT A SHADOW/WARLIC FIC. Shadow is about 18-19. Warlic is older...he just hides his age. The relationship between the two is a father-daughter relationship of sorts.


End file.
